Chapter 72
|Chapter = 72 |Page length = 19 |Release Date = April 4th, 2000 (tankōbon format) |Volume number = 8 |Volume name = The Island |Corresponding episode = Episode 51 (1999) & Episode 41 (1999) Episode 42 (2011) |Arc = Yorknew City arc |Previous Chapter = The Auction Begins!! |Next Chapter = September 1st: Part 2}} September 1st: Part 1 (9月1日(1), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (1)) is the 72nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The chapter starts with a view of Kukuroo Mountain after which we see an angry Milluki who is very upset at the fact that nothing happened. According to himself, he traced the program perfectly. He remarks that characters go through walls and wonders if Killua, but dismisses it immediately since he knows that Killua can't create fake games and that he wouldn't be deceived in a trade. He deduces that there are two possibilities: or Killua was deceived somehow or the ROM card is the real deal. He contemplates which is the case and whether it is due to being a Hunter-only game and whether he should hack the Hunter Site, which he again deems too risky. He asserts that he will figure out the secret behind this and that if Illumi was at home he could ask him. He then starts running through Kukuroo Mountain's cave system saying he doesn't care how much it will cost him. He checks his current balance which is 12.7 billion and says he will need at least twice as much to buy the game. He is then seen on a hot air balloon calling his dad to make a deal, he will kill 15 people and in exchange, he will lend him 15 billion. While he is approaching the Testing Gate he sets the autopilot for Lingon Airport. He then remarks that the last time he left the house he was ten. The scene now changes to Dalzollene on the phone with Light Nostrade. He recites the first four lines of Neon Nostrade's prediction, which goes like this: "In the basement where prices rise, your bed shall be made with your brothers. Do not descend stairs you never climbed. In numbers, do not compete with others." He tells his boss that there are three other predictions with this exact verse, making it four in total with the same predictions and that the thing linking them is that all of them are attending the Underground Auction this year. Light makes the deduction that the prediction comes down to: "So their lives will be in danger if they go..." to which Dalzollene agrees saying that in the past anything that had to do with sleep in her predictions usually foretold disease or death. Light tells him to forward the results to their clients, he replies by reminding him that his daughter knows nothing about her predictions and that she can't predict her own fortune and if it would be wise to let her attend the auction. Light freaks out and tells Dalzollene to stop her immediately, he replies back that she has been looking forward to this year's auction and that they probably won't be able to handle her if she angers. Light shouts back to not allow her to go to the auction and if Neon asks for something to get it no matter how much it costs and that they must attend the auction in her stead. Meanwhile, in the background we see Neon talking and playing with her two handmaidens; Eliza and an unnamed one, while Squala keeps watch over them. Dalzollene then gathers all the bodyguards around him. We see them in this order Shachmono Tocino, Linssen, Kurapika, Basho, Baise, Melody, Squala, and Ivlenkov. He compliments them on a job well done and then tells them that their next job is to purchase the following items at the Underground Auction: the full-body mummy of the Princess Corco, a used tissue of actor Sonne Limarch with DNA verification, and the Scarlet Eyes of the Kurta Clan. He tells them that money is no option and to spend as much as it can cost. He also tells him they got information that someone will attack the auction and that whatever the situation, the priority is obtaining the item and acting accordingly. He goes on to explain that at 9 tonight the mummy will be auctioned off in the Cemetery Building. He then calls out Ivlenkov, Shachmono, and Baise and assigns the auctions to them. Which Basho questions since they are only three. Dalzollene explains that the buyers can only send three people per group and that no weapons or other communication tools are allowed and that the auction hall security is conducted by the Mafia Community. As a result, usually, nothing happens, because doing something would result in some big wig coming after them and that everything in the hall happens on trust and that they, therefore, have no security cameras there and that animosity towards one another must be forgotten there. So if anything happens the word of individuals is taken into account and they are considered higher than words spoken in court under oath and that therefore impressions in the hall are vital and they should not get into trouble and should only speak to their partners. We then see the assignments of each person, Ivlenkov, Shachmono, and Baise are in charge of the auction, Linssen and Basho are in charge of the back entrance, Kurapika and Melody are in charge of the front entrance and Squala and Dalzollene are in charge of guarding Neon. The scene now changes to another hotel we're Gon, Killua, and Leorio are discussing the Greed Island game. After discussing the price, Leorio tells them that Southernpiece Auction House is the most prestigious one of all and that with their budget of 5 million they wouldn't even be able to pay the entrance fee. He then asks if there is really a clue to finding Gon's father in the game and that it is next to impossible. Killua tells him that the Hunter Website told them that the obtaining level is easy, which he questions at which point Gon tells them it has been given that since it only requires money. He then restates what he said when he first met Gon namely that money is everything. Killua then wonders if things that can be bought can still be considered a treasure. He then states: get these things with easy and your a real hunter. Gon wonders what they can do to make money, Leorio replies there are many stories of dreams coming true in Yorknew City and that they should look at some postings. Killua thinks that they are simple-minded fools and makes the assumption that Leorio is an Enhancer too. Gon then reads something in the Hunter × Hunter Alphabet and he asks what a "Swap Meet" is. The explanation for a Swap Meet is this: : "Swap Meet: a gathering for the auction and barter of objects. The buyer exhibits various items, and the seller picks the one they like and offers an exchange with their own item. See also: Winner Take All, and Conditional Auction" Gon is surprised that there are different ways of auctioning. Leorio remarks that bidding is the same as in a regular auction and he wonders out loud what "Conditional Auction" is. Killua thinks that Conditional Auction sounds erotic. They then look up the meaning of binding in the non-erotic sense. The explanation for Conditional Auction is this: : "Conditional Auction: a type of auction where the seller specifies a non-monetary condition, and hands over his item to the first buyer who satisfies that condition. It got its start in underground auctions and has now been extended into use in public auctions, with regulations. See also: Winner Take All, Swap Meet" Gon and Killua wonder what condition means. Leorio starts to smile and laugh, he tells them while we see the outside, that they can auction this way. He tells them to come and that he has found out a way to do an auction and make money for sure. We then see Gon sitting down on a wooden table outside with his arm raised and an empty stool opposite of him. We see Killua with a jewelry box on a cushion and Leorio shouting for customers. He tells them that a conditional auction is about to begin explaining that their item is a diamond worth 3 million with a quality assurance document from the store behind them and that the condition is arm-wrestling and that the diamond will be sold to the first person who will be able to win against Gon and that the price of the diamond for the winner is 10,000. He then shouts to the crowd that has gathered to let the auction begin. Everyone in the crowd is raising money and screaming to participate. As the first challenger sits down Gon remembers that he must adjust his power for each opponent and that he must sometimes act like he is having trouble. Off-screen they start, the challenger loses and the next challenger steps up. Killua then understands the concept of conditional and he does the math and realizes they need 88.999 victories to get 8.9 billion. Off-screen another challenger loses. Then we have skipped ahead and while another challenger steps up someone in the audience remarks that Gon has already beaten 150 people, while another audience member questions if he is really a kid. Three other audience members state that he must be at his limit now and that he must be tired and that he is sweating a lot and not to lose before it is his turn. Gon thinks that making money this easy feels like he is deceiving them while it is stated that he is getting tired. Another person loses off-screen. A girl then walks up to Leorio. Leorio announces she is the first female challenger, people in the crowd cheer her on telling her to go and Gon to go easy on her. Shizuku bows and tells him it is nice to meet him to which Gon replies me too. Leorio then asks her how old she is and if she still lives with her parents. She doesn't reply and he goes on with the wrestling telling them to leave her left hand on the table. They then look at each other, as the lock hands some aura starts to form. Gon realizes she is a serious competitor. Leorio then tells them to go. They then start arm-wrestling and we see a huge aura emanating from Shizuku. She and Gon really start struggling against one another. Gon now for the first time has to use his real strength and barely manages to beat her which Killua notices. Leorio exclaims that she has lost while audience members shout well done to her and that he is a great actor to Gon. Shizuku bows and thanks him and he returns the gesture. She was slightly angry and disappointed walks through the crowd which part and claps for her. Gon sighs and Killua asks Gon to confirm if it is true he was using his fill power, which he confirms. He wonders who she could have been and if she could be the women's world champion of arm wrestling. She then walks towards the other Phantom Troupe members who are with her, Franklin and Feitan. While an audience member realizes he has lost 10,000, wondering where it has gone. Shizuku tells him she has lost and that he is pretty strong, Feitan then taunts her telling her she is too weak. She tells them she wanted that diamond as Franklin pets her on her head with his giant hand and tells her she should have used her left hand. Feitan then asks her why she didn't. She tells them it is because Gon offered his right hand. Off-screen she then tells them that she wants to challenge him again. They remind her it is time to go to work and that it is not like them to buy things. Since their thieves and they steal. Elsewhere Neon throws a tantrum screaming her lungs out telling Dalzollene that she's going to the Underground Auction. Dalzollene on the phone with Light asks him if he can hear his daughter and that he can't handle her, while in the background we see Neon throwing things. At this point, the chapter ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_72 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 8 Category:Yorknew City arc